ROCKY
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Spike es un perrito que vive feliz con su mejor amigo, Albert. Una noche abordan un tren rumbo a Chicago, compartiendo su lugar con Candy, que huía en busca de un encuentro con su actor favorito, Terry Grandchester. Un accidente cambia la vida de todos, convirtiendo a Spike en ROCKY. LOS OJOS PUEDEN SER ENGAÑADOS,LA MEMORIA PUEDE OLVIDAR, PERO EL CORAZÓN SIEMPRE PODRÁ AMAR.
1. Chapter 1

ROCKY

1914

Un sobre se deslizó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación, el movimiento hizo que se pusiera en alerta, aún estaba en movimiento cuando lo atrapó, todavía olía a tinta fresca. Con orgullo y la cabeza en alto lo llevaba a su lugar favorito, donde tenía su tesoro. No levantó sospechas de nadie, era común verlo pasar de esa manera hasta que llegó atrás del manzano justo en la esquina del jardín derecho de la mansión, cavó lo suficiente para incluirlo con sus demás triunfos. Después se cercioró que todo estuviera en su lugar y fue entonces que lo escuchó, ahí estaba él, su voz y su olor eran inconfundibles. Apresuró su paso no sin antes sacudirse la tierra, debía estar presentable sino no podría entrar de nuevo a su habitación. Un silbido repartido en tres tiempos era su saludo.

-Spike… amigo ¿Dónde estás?- gritó él, su amo que cuatro meses atrás lo trajo de su viaje a Canadá. No sabía que le gustaba más que le acariciara la cabeza o las galletas que le daba cuando lo acercaba a él para abrazarlo. No había momento más feliz en el día que cuando Albert llegaba a casa; aunque a veces traía olores no muy gratos, como el de tabaco o de perfumes que parecían de hembra.- feliz mes campeón, mira lo que te traje, una salchicha… hoy eres todo un adolescente de seis meses. Más tarde iremos a dar un paseo..mira nada más esas patas, la Tía Elroy note dejará entrar así. Sacó su pañuelo y le limpió las patas antes de cruzar la puerta principal de la casa.

-William- gritó la tía- ¿cuándo aprenderás a tratar a los animales solo como eso, animales no como personas.

-que le hace tía? Es solo un cachorro de labrador, está aprendiendo rápido a ser todo un can educado.

-pues dile eso a mis pantuflas parisinas, Dorothy las encontró mordidas allá por el manzanar.

-¿Fuiste tu?- preguntó Albert aloque Spike solo agachó la cabeza, pero es que eran irresistibles tenía plumitas que daban cosquilla en la nariz cuando las mordías y demás el olor de los pies de la tía era muy parecido a la de la carne seca que el cocinero ponía en la mesa.- ya ve, le ofrece disculpas…- tratando de "traducir" lo que su perro "decía".

-Pues quiero unas iguales a ver de donde las sacas, vamos a cenar.- dijo al darse la media vuelta y dirigirse al comedor.

Esa era la vida de Spike, dormir junto a Albert, despertarlo de unas lengüetadas seguirlo a donde fuera, escurrirse por la cocina y granjearse unas migajas de las chicas de servicio guardar cosas en su lugar secreto y morder los caros zapatos de la tía Elroy.

Hasta que un día cambió, era la fiesta del cumpleaños de Albert, la casa estaba infestada de gente, salían y entraba por donde quiera y lo peor, a él lo amarraron con un collar y una cadena allá en el manzanar. Risas y música acallaban sus ladridos. Después algo pasó,, cuando todos se fueron, alcanzó a ver a George y Albert hablando con ademanes, parecía alterado y George el asistente de su finado padre, quería calmarlo, unos minutos después vio a Albert cargando una bolsa verde salir de la casa se acercó a él para despedirse

-Adiós Spike, se buen perro sino la tía te correrá prometo regresar solo necesito un poco de aventura, de aire fresco, ¿sabes? Me quieren quitar la mitad de mi herencia, necesito pensar, saber que voy a hacer- Spike solo lamía sus manos y se fue directo a su cara, el lo vio y suspiró-¿quieres ir de aventura? ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Spike ladró confirmando su deseo de seguirlo de ser du compañero a fin del mundo. Albert soltó la cadena y salieron de la mansión Andley sin saber si regresarían.

La estación estaba repleta de gente y la fila de los boletos, solo estaban unas chicas formadas una de ellas estaba convenciendo a la otra de que no tomara el tren

-Candy si tus papás se enteran te va a ir muy mal…- decía una de cabello castaño y liso, largo hasta media espalda.

-No importa solo quiero verlo, escuchar su voz de nuevo, es tan guapo… no hay chico más guapo que él- dijo emocionada

-Albert volteó a ver a Spike dudando de la cordura de la chica.

-Si lo viste solo una vez esa presentación de chicago

-y solo era un actor de reparto ahora es el principal…es Romero, míralo..es más mi papá, él mismo me trajo este afiche… me encantan sus ojos azules- dijo suspirando.

- le gustan los ojos azules- murmuró a Spike entre risas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- añadió la chica rubia de cabello rizado qu abrazaba un albúm de fotografías… - creo que están arreglando las maquinas.

-Candy esto no me huele bien, no vayas- dijo la otra achica justo cuando fue el turno de Candy de pasar a la ventanilla.

- Annie tengo que ir a verlo, aunque sea lo último que haga- añadió antes de pagar el ticket.

Las chicas caminaron hacia una banquita y Albert las alcanzó

-disculpa, ¿van a viajar las dos?

-No- contestó determinante Annie.

-Es que solo queda ese lugar y el hombre de la taquilla me dice que situ no tienes inconveniente puedo viajar junto con Spike

-está bien, contestó Candy, con una sonrisa -no hay problema

-Hasta aquí, Candy yo me voy- dijo al levantarse y tomarla de las manos-suerte y que puedas ver a "tu" Terry Grandchester y que consigas su autógrafo.

-Gracias, Annie, no sé qué haría sin ti, prometo regresar mañana a esta hora, para que lleguemos juntas a mi casa.

-Está bien,- dijo al acercarse y para hablarle al oído- suerte, el rubio "ojos-azules" viajará junto a ti…está muy guapo…y tiene los ojos azules- añadió con una risilla.

-No , ni lo pienses, yo le soy fiel a mi novio Terry…

-si como no, nada más falta que el sepa que es tu novio…- soltó la carca jada que no le agradó a su amiga y se fue. Candy regresó a la banca del tren.

-Hola Rocky- dijo a Spike mientras este le lamía las manos.

- se llama Spike- le aclaró Albert

-¿Cómo ese nombre? Solo míralo tiene una cara de Rocky…¿verdad que te gusta más Rocky?

Spike como siempre dejando a su año en el ridículo ladro confirmando la afirmación de Candy.

-y tú ...¿ Cómo te llamas enamorada del famoso Terry? ¿Ricitos?

-Candice White ¿y tú blue-eyes?

- Albert Andley- pero el apellido no lo pudo escuchar porque el silbato del tren anunciado su llegada se lo impidió.

En la plataforma Spike junto Albert miraba pasar infinidad de zapatos, algunos le parecían apetitosos para morder en sus ratos de ocio, de pronto unas gitanas los abordaron

-te decimos si tu novio es fiel...- dijo una de ellas refiriéndose a Candy

-pero no tengo dinero, lo siento...- contestó Candy con algo de reservas.

Albert vio una oportunidad de divertirse agregó

-si mi amor… para que veas que si te soy fiel, les daré 10 dólares- dijo al extender un billete

-por diez dólares...guapo…- dijo insinuándose mientras guardaba el billete en su escote

-shshshshshsh Yahaira- la tomó del brazo la otra- aquí esta su novia… niña no te equivoques por esta, las gitanas sabemos respetar los hombres de otras. Candy y Albert se vieron con complicidad.

Ambas mujeres les tomaron las manos, la que tenía la mano de Candy la vio

-Aquí dice que estas muy enamo…no… ilusionada con un hombre- dijo Janik haciendo para atrás su cabello negro como la noche haciendo sonar sus largos aretes que acentuaban su largo cuello y la cantidad innumerable de ruidosas pulseras.

-¿Qué tiene ojos azules?- añadió Albert con jocosidad

-si, si tiene ojos azules… pero el cabello oscuro- dio entre dientes, se acercó a Candy al oído-oye… ¿engañas a este agraciado por las estrellas con otro?

-no- dijo sonriendo-¿de verdad está el de ojos azules y cabello castaño?- preguntó interesada y con brillo en los ojos, relacionándola con Terry su actor favorito.

-si está muy claro – contestó Janik segura – pero no ahora, ese hombre estará interesado en ti pero en el futuro niña, yo no dejaría ir a este bombón que tienes de novio.- aconsejó con una sonrisa de lado.

Yahaira, la otra gitana, tomó la mano de Albert y extendió su palma con suavidad, lo vio pícaramente mientras le soltaba una sonrisita coqueta, después se puso seria -aquí hay un engaño- dijo volteando a ver a Candy a lo que ella negó con la cabeza riendo-… y definitivamente está la rubia en tu camino Janik mira esto- juntó las dos manos y la cara de las gitanas se llenó de asombro, volvieron a juntarlas como para cerciorarse de lo que estaban enterando y siguieron ahora con su dedo las líneas uniendo las dos lecturas y su cara palideció

-Serán muy felices, niña, se casarán… si se casaran y serán muy felices.- dijo Janik cerrándoles las manos y palmeándolas- vámonos Yahaira, vámonos- dijo al jalarla del brazo- le murmuró algo es su idioma mirándolos de cuando en cuando, Yahaira negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Albert

- el dinero, hombre agraciado por las estrellas, que tu Dios los cuide- dijo al regresarle el billete e ir hacia su compañera, después regresó-Hay un secreto algo que debes descubrir…alguien que te ama mucho te ayudará- agregó al correr

Subieron al tren y se acomodaron, empezaron a reír de la supuesta broma que habían hecho a las gitanas,

-Así que me engañas con un castaño de ojos azules ¿Eh?...has roto mi pobre corazón- soltó la risa

-¿Pero como supo lo de Terry?- preguntó Candy con inocencia mientras le indicaba a Spike que subiera con su mano- bueno, vamos Rocky sube- dijo al cachorro para que se recargara en su regazo

-Spike…- aclaró de nuevo- creo que lo intuyó nada más por ese enorme álbum de recortes que traes en las manos.- dijo al dale una respuesta sensata y medio sarcástica a la chiquilla crédula- te dicen lo que creen que tu quieres oír, ya ves según ellas, nos vamos a casar y seremos felices- rió.

-y viviremos en una casa verde pistache- Candy empezó la broma

-con techo blanco y barda blanca- siguió Albert

-con un granero rojo con vacas y gallinas

-y caballos, puercos y un maizal donde yo trabaje

-a y yo hornearé panes de maíz para nuestros…

-10 hijos y Spike

-Rocky- aclaró- y solo 5 hijos un número impar para desempatar en caso de una votación- aclaró Candy al abrir sus ojos verdes indicando que su imaginación estaba volando.

-Si, Albert boy,

-Candice III y Tommy, como mi papá

-Billy, como el mío y Rosie- dijo al completar los 5 dedos de la mano

-¿Cómo tu mamá?

-No, mi madre se llamó Pauna, solo que siempre me ha gustado ese nombre- sonrió- ya ves ya tenemos la vida resuelta.

-Solo hay un pequeño detalle, bueno no es que tu no estés guapo, pero..

-A ti te gustan de ojos azules pero de cabello castaño…

-Bueno a demás de eso yo iba a decir que eres muy grande para mi..¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿21? ¿ya eres mayor de edad, cierto?

- Vaya me has hecho sentir viejo precisamente ahora que cumplo 20 ..¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13?

-No… 15- dijo al sentarse alargando su torso para parecer mayor- Feliz Cumpeaños

-Gracias, Ricitos, creo que tú eres una gran sorpresa para este día… no te preocupes a mi me gustan las chicas… más..digamos… grandes que tú.

El labrador por alguna razón se sentía bien con esa chica que olía como el jardín de su casa, era cálida se sentía tan bien como en la compañía de Albert.

-traidor- lo señaló Albert con el dedo

El tren siguió su marcha veinte minutos después ambos rubios ya charlaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Rocky/Spike permaneció dormido

-Wow si que es un gran álbum de recortes, creo que si lo llega a ver se va sentir muy halagado- dijo al cerrar el álbum que Candy con orgullo le enseñó

-me costó mucho tiempo – dijo mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Rocky/Spike y suspiró solo espero verlo y que me lo autografíe

-vienes sin permiso de tus padres ¿verdad?

-técnicamente…. Tengo permiso para no ir a dormir a casa y regresar hasta maña a esta hora…- añadió justificándose.

- prácticamente sin permiso…- entendió Albert, él también lo hizo algunas veces con la tía Elroy -…y… ¿si no lo logras?

-prefiero morir en el intento a morir sin haberlo intentado- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-me gusta tu frase… ese actor tiene una admiradora muy inteligente…bueno aunque nosotros nos vamos a casar y a ser muy felices- añadió soltando la carcajada dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

De pronto un estruendoso ruido opacó la risa de Albert, el vagón se sacudió y una fuerza inexplicable los movió de un lado a otro, los vidrios se quebraron la puerta de la cabina se rompió a la mitad ese movimiento parecía no terminar nunca, las luces se apagaron un sonido ensordecedor y después nada.


	2. Chapter 2

ROCKY CAP. 2

Dos años después…

Por fin se instalaron en Chicago, las luces de la carpa estaban encendidas, igual que el de la feria completa, la gente estaba ya sentada en lo que pudiera llamarse gradas, solo unas bancas de madera desgastada. El olor a incienso era muy fuerte lo que le causaba algo de nauseas además del olor tan diverso de los espectadores, aunado a que no había comido en todo el día.

La voz del anunciador seguía invitando a los paseantes a entrar y Rocky empezó a hacer su trabajo, a escabullirse entre la gente ver cadenas de relojes colgando, billeteras a la vista, bolsillas de mujeres descuidadas, pan comido. Al principio le parecían divertido los retos que Dante "El Grande" le ponía, pero después, cuando no le llevaba "frutos" de su trabajo, lo golpeaba con un palo y lo amarraba a un poste sin importar el clima, además, que por no haber aportado al sustento diario, no tenía derecho a comer.

¡Cuánto extrañaba a Albert! Y los regaños de la tía Elroy le parecían cariños en comparación a lo que surgía de la mente enferma de Dante. Por las noches lloraba, casi como un murmullo y recordaba aquella noche en que el accidente ferroviario los separó.

_Después que todo se detuvo, debajo del escombro, pudo salir, lo primero que hizo fue olfatear y buscar a Albert. Lo encontró entre unos barrotes de acero y otros de madera de la cabina, estaba abrazando a Candy para tratar de protegerla. Rocky pensó que estaba dormido y le lamió la cara como todas las mañanas para despertarlo pero no fue así. Decidió acurrucarse a su lado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo después pasó por ahí Dante con un bolso lleno de las cosas que tomó de los creía ya muertos, le habló y como todavía era un cachorro pudo cargarlo fácilmente _

_-Rocky, Rocky- dijo Candy débilmente con los ojos aún cerrados- al sentir que su calorcito se alejaba._

_-Ven, Rocky… amiguito, tengo planes para ti- pero Rocky chillaba y quería regresarse con Albert y Candy- creo que tus amos ya no podrán ayudarte, soy tu única salvación- dijo al pasar ya entre las personas que estaban regresando de su inconsciencia, gritos, sollozos, lamentos, quejas y todo el caos que un accidente así ocasiona._

Ya tenían ahí tres días, la policía ya había recibido denuncias pero ninguna de ellas podían ser probadas, solo era su palabra contra la de el manejador de la Feria. La noche estaba lluviosa y Rocky corría por entre las calles, en el hocico traía una cartera de un hombre que salía de un restaurante, ocupado en tomar el paraguas dejó caer su cartera que traía en la mano.

-Corre, no puede ser que un perro nos gane- dijo uno de ellos.

Rocky sabía que podía desaparecer si quería pero ya era tiempo de salir de ahí, estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara. Los guio hasta la carpa de Dante y los policías pudieron ver como lograba tener las carteras. Lo pescaron In Fraganti y lo apresaron.

-Traidor.- le gritó a Rocky cuando este les indicó el lugar donde su amo escondía las carteras.- tu irás a la perrera y te sacrificarán ¡ PERRO ESTUPIDO! ¡ MAL AGRADECIDO! Daba voces mientras lo metían a la patrulla. Rocky corrió y se resguardó en una oscura esquina viendo como su "amo" era llevado a la cárcel. Un flashazo de una cámara dio inicio a la popularidad de Rocky en la prensa ya no como la estrella de la feria, sino como todo un delincuente. Las predicciones de Dante fueron ciertas, a los dos días Rocky fue capturado por los empleados de la perrera. Barrotes aquí, esclavitud allá, qué más daba, estaba resignado a s fatal destino, aunque le ofrecían el plato de comida no lo aceptaba.0…..

Una noche antes de su ejecución escuchó voces en la entrada

Ese es, - dijo el empleado- el de la esquina, ya no quiere comer, ya sabe que mañana es su ejecución.

¿Es bravo?- preguntó un hombre joven que portaba lentes y de cabello oscuro, acompañado de otro joven que parecía su asistente.

No- contestó el empleado con insignificancia,- dicen en el periódico que asaltaba a jla gente con violencia y los mordía hasta que le daban las carteras, pero yo no lo creo, está melancólico desde que llegó.

El joven se acercó a la celda y lo vio a los ojos- Hola Rocky, eres todo un caso…. Haremos que te reivindiques con la sociedad

-¿Esta seguro doctor? ¿cree realmente que él pueda ayudar?- preguntó el asistente

-Claro que si lo vi actuar, lo vi sacar sigilosamente las carteras, este amigo es más inteligente que usted y yo juntos..ande vaya por el coche, no puedo esperar a trabajar con él, ayudara a alguien que lo necesite.

- Doctor- dijo el empleado viendo la oportunidad- pues es que esto podría costarme el trabajo este no es cualquier perro es un prisionero… ¿podría darle a mi familia un poco de esperanza?

-¿esperanza?

-si como el verde de un billete de 50 dólares… tengo 5 hijos y dos en camino…

- ¿50 más de la multa? ¿Cuánto es en total?

-100, doctor.

- está bien- Stear aceptó porque creía firmemente en su proyecto. En cuanto le dio el billete de 100 dólares el hombre abrió la celda y le entregó la correa para que moviera al desganado Rocky.

-Ya está listo el coche doctor – dio al llegar el asistente.

-No vuelva a decirme doctor delante de la gente Phillips- contestó amenazante- o lo despido.

Un año después ….

Albert caminaba por el parque, era lunes por la tarde, a dos semanas de la pascua. Cuantas veces habría recorrido ese lugar, tal vez miles, pero en esta ocasión para él era la segunda desde su regreso a Lakewood. Tal vez su nana o su misma madre lo paseaban en cochecito para que tomara el sol o tal vez como esos niños que corrían por los pasillos a la sombra de los árboles voló un cometa y comió un helado con sus amigos. Como le gustaría recordarlo. Repasaba el lugar con la mirada una y otra vez como lo hizo en Escocia tratando de encontrar en su mente esos recuerdos que se negaban a salir a la luz.

Las chicas que pasaban a su lado le sonreían para después taparse con su sombrilla, algunas eran de encaje francés y otras de algodón sureño. Mientras él les contestaba con una sonrisilla de medio lado y un saludo cortés con ese movimiento de cabeza que solo los caballeros podían hacer bien. Les llamaba la atención su porte, su cabello rubio, brilloso, lacio y ligeramente largo, pero sobretodo sus expresivos ojos azules.

Se dio por vencido y dejó sus intentos por recordar algo y decidió disfrutar del paisaje. Vio un hombre vendiendo helados, sacó su cartera para comprar uno, lo pagó y puso la cartera en su bolsillo derecho trasero y se dispuso a disfrutar ese apetitoso barquillo. Cuando de pronto, un perro labrador pasó a su lado, tan cerca que lo hizo a un lado y por poco perder su postre. Caminó unos metros, pudo distinguir a lo lejos que le perro llegaba con una chica sentada en una banca, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que le dejó algo en el regazo, algo cuadrado que parecía de piel… parecía una cartera… enfocó mejor la vista al caminar unos pasos más y si …vio como la chica rubia de pelo ensortijado la sostenía en la mano y le acariciaba la cabeza con la otra, mientras el perro ponía s pata en el regazo azul con encajes y agachaba la cabeza. Se cercioró que su cartera no estuviera en su lugar, se terminó el helado de dos mordidas más mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar a la banca. No esperó a llegar, indignado gritó…

-¿No le da vergüenza señorita, entrenar a tan hermoso animal para actividades tan poco dignas?

-Disculpe – contestó la chica al voltear a verlo, quedó impactado con su belleza, su cabello estaba recogido en media cola y un pequeño sombrero celeste, enmarcaba su pálida piel facial, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, brillaban en su rostro, pero que expresaban asombro y curiosidad al escuchar esa pregunta acusatoria. – usted está haciendo una aseveración injusta mr. Fiscal-dijo al momento de ponerse en pie al instante que el perro se ponía junto a ella, mirándolo a los ojos. El perro dejó salir un pequeño sonido indicándole que ya estaba cerca pero para su asombro paro justo en el momento en que Albert estaba frente ellos. -pruébeme esa acusación- añadió retadora.

-Esa cartera es mía- dijo al momento de arrebatarla de sus manos,-mire, aquí dice W punto…

-A, con resalte en oro, ya losé, se leer perfectamente-agregó con molestia-

-Yo soy William Andley, y me pertenece

- nadie se la está quitando

-¿entonces?

-entonces, mi perro… es un perro – dijo al bajarse y taparle los oídos-con un pasado…digámoslo turbio…pero ahora se ha rehabilitado con la sociedad….Rocky ofrécele unas disculpas al caba... señor Andley…-dijo con autoridad. El perro, se inclinó haciendo una especie de reverencia- y promete que no lo volverás a hacer, Rocky gruñó, pero al oler bien ese humor lejos de ladrar como era la costumbre, gimió y se acercó a restregar su cabeza en la rodilla del hombre.

Albert, se sintió conmovido y le acarició la cabeza a lo que el perro respondió lamiendo su mano.-disculpas aceptadas amigo..Rocky… aunque tienes una cara de Spike que no puedes con ella..-y rió.

La chica se puso algo nerviosa y tomó la correa y se la puso al perro

-¿Rocky?-preguntó extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo canino, siempre pasaba lo mismo, sobre todo con hombres pero para esas alturas Rocky ya estaba gruñendo dispuesto a impedir que se acercaran a ella… pero le restó importancia…-vamos demasiadas consideraciones para quien no se ha disculpado con nosotros, vámonos.- Dio la media vuelta de prisa y se fue en dirección contraria. Albert se quedó sin habla la dejó ir. A los cuantos pasos pasó un chico en una bicicleta, se quitó el sombrero y la saludó…

- Adiós Candy, Adiós Rocky. ¿No nos leerás hoy?

-Adiós Jerry- contestó el saludo sin aminorar el paso.- No me siento muy bien será mañana…

-Se llama Candy- algo le resonó, lo inquietó y al ver la banca donde estaba sentada vio un libro que ella olvidó. Lo tomó para verlo pero se le cayó, y al ver interior, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente en blanco, solo había unas líneas de puntos resaltados. Se desconcertó, nunca había visto nada igual. Pero al levantar la vista ella ya había regresado por el libro…

-Miss Candy aquí está…- dijo al momento en que le pasaba la mano por la cara.

-No se moleste en hacer eso Mr. Andley… si …- dio seria-estoy completamente ciega. Disipadas sus dudas, con permiso tengo prisa, regréseme mi libro, vamos Rocky. –Se volvió a dar la media vuelta en compañía de Rocky y él se quedó impávido, eso era increíble, la vio caminar como si nada, quería alcanzarla pero por unos instantes sus piernas no le obedecieron, era un deleite verla alejarse, después de un instante reaccionó.

-Miss Candy, Miss Candy – gritó al correr a alcanzarla.- ¡espere un momento!, -dijo al detenerla- quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas, de verdad, estoy avergonzado.

Ella dirigió sus ojos a los suyos, era imposible que no lo viera, pero al fijarse bien sus ojos se perdían en un punto.-¿De verdad? Me conmueve en gran manera.- dio en tono ácido.

-¿Disculpas aceptadas?

-No

-¡¿No? Y dijo que yo era el fiscal…!

-claro porque su actitud no cambio hasta que supo mi ceguera ...y créame… de lástima estoy hasta la coronilla.- dijo con resentimiento y tristeza.

-No…. No, le aseguro con el corazón que no ha sido así, … créame- su voz sonó sincera y Candy pudo imaginar esa mirada azul, si debía ser azul, para ser tan sincera.

-Está bien- dio convencida.

-¿Qué le parece si empezamos de nuevo?- dijo dulcificando su voz- Buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es William Andley y podría usted informarme que le pasó a mi cartera de pronto desapareció de mi bolsillo trasero y vi como este bello canino, se la llevó a usted…

- Un placer, Yo soy Candice White- dijo al darle la mano para saludarlo y él la tomó para besarla caballerosamente,- Rocky es mi perro guía, el me presta sus ojos…Discúlpelo, pero Rocky era una estrella de Feria que fue entrenado por un maleante para ser carterista y aunque él ahora es todo un buen ciudadano, en ocasiones no puede resistir la tentación al ver personas descuidadas…- dijo con una sonrisa- y ahora disculpe tenemos que irnos.

-¿Me podría permitir acompañarla?

-Si no tiene inconveniente, casi es la hora del té, mi madre es inglesa y no me perdonaría que no llegue a tiempo…

-ya ve tenemos algo en común … mi tía también me reta cuando no llego al té… verá yo soy parte escocés… mi padre y mi tía nacieron allá…- dijo al empezar la caminata a la casa White.

Las visitas de Albert a los White era un remanso a su desesperada situación de tratar recordar, y lo peor de que el tiempo se iba terminando, no tenía la prueba necesaria para demostrar la culpabilidad de ese hombre que estaba decidido a quedarse con gran parte de su herencia. Un papel, un solo papel que le daría la victoria, el empleado que lo tenía murió de un ataque al corazón, justo la noche del accidente… ¿cómo es que el destino se había ensañado con él así?, pero al conocer a esa chica a la que también la vida la pusoe n aprietos, ella tomo fuerza y la enfrento lorando la victoria, y gracias a su familia y sobre todo a la gran idea del doctor Alistear de entrenar a Rocky para ayudarla ella podía ver… o mas bien tener más visión que muchos de ellos.

Candy estaba al frente de una pequeña escuela para niños ciegos llamada Helen Keller, cuando ella la conoció en una conferencia, se animó a ayudar y alentar a niños con ese mismo problema, por fin encontró la respuesta a esa terrible pregunta que se hacía llorando día y noche postrada en su cama… ¿Porqué a mi? Era un castigo extremo a una desobediencia de chiquilla… A sus casi 19 años había decidido que sus cualidades serían aquellas que provinieran directamente de su cerebro, frío y cauteloso, fuerte y con coraje. Solo usaría el corazón para la misericordia por el prójimo, para el amor filial y fraternal … se había convencido a sí misma de ser feliz de esa manera… "no todo mundo nació para el matrimonio, madre, no es la única manera de ser feliz" "mientras tenga una vida productiva, con un objetivo para seguir adelante, seré feliz madre, no te preocupes porque un hombre sienta lastima por mi y quiera casarse conmigo...hay muchos niños a quien amar.." decía con una sonrisa en los labios, refiriéndose a sus alumnos. El único que la entendía en ese aspecto era Rocky al no dejar que ningún humano del sexo masculino se le acercara a más de un metro de distancia.

Por más que su madre y su nana le decían que Albert era buen mozo, ella no les permitía que lo describieran quería verlo solo como una amistad sincera. Sin embargo no podía negar que Will, como lo llamaba, hacía que sus días fueran muchos más agradables, sus visitas ya eran esperadas y el día que no llegaba, lo extrañaba, ya empezaba a verse como uno de la familia. Era cálido, paciente poseía una personalidad apacible, tranquila se respiraba tranquilidad a su lado, pero lo que más le agradaba era que respetaba su actitud independiente, de no querer ser ayudada, e incluso pasar desapercibida en la calle justo como cualquier persona…si era eso, que la trataba como una chica normal. Además, que también se llevaba bien con Rocky, tal vez tenía también que ver que le regalaba un gran T-bone cada vez que llegaba a casa.

-Carta, mi nena- dijo la nana al entregársela en la mano.

-¿carta?- preguntó extrañada- la Señora Keller me manda correspondencia a la escuela.- es un sobre pequeño- dio al tocarlo…mmmmm…huele…a Will a su loción- dijo al abrirla para su sorpresa estaba escrita en Braille.

-Invitación al museo hay una nueva exposición me gustaría llevarte ¿aceptas?, manda respuesta a quien la entregó por favor.- Candy tomó su pincel y contestó afirmativamente. El día siguiente sería maravilloso, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando tenía vista era verlas pinturas, amaba la pintura.

Rocky tuvo que esperar afuera, fue toda una experiencia, Albert le describió primeramente el lugar, después fueron cuadro por cuadro, usando la imaginación Candy pudo"ver" aquellas bellezas pictóricas Desde las historias de la antigüedad con Sir Lawrence Ama-Tadena, la playa de Winslow Homer .

Después fue a un pequeño restaurant donde había mesas afuera de ese modo Rocky podía permanecer con ellos. Pastel de chocolate y helado, ante el asombro de Albert, Candy lo comió todo, no era como el resto de las chicas que buscaban parecer todas unas ladies, rayando en la hipocresía y ridiculez, ella no, su capacidad de escuchar era lo que más le gustaba además de su positivismo ante su discapacidad, muy diferente a como él se sentía con la suya. Sin embargo, junto a ella parecía estar cerca de una tabla salvadora para un naufrago en un mar violento.

-Fue una tarde maravillosa, Gracias Will.

-No mereces menos, recuerda que mañana pasaré contigo para leerles a los chicos del colegio.

-Se están acostumbrando mucho a ti- dijo sonriendo

-¿Solo ellos?- dijo ala cercarse a ella un poco más

- No, mi madre y mi nana también …

-Candy…

-Solo amigos, William Andley, solo amigos- dijo en tono serio y frío.

Candy subió a su recamara, Rocky se echó en la alfombra y ella se recostó en la cama, su corazón se había acelerado, tal vez era porque ningún hombre desde el accidente se había comportado así con ella desde Jim, el chico de su escuela que celaba su adoración por Terry Grandchester… ese mismo que le robó su primer beso pero que desde que ella regresó de el Hospital General de Chicago, no la visitó más.

-¿Por qué siento que ay algo más contigo William? Todo es casi perfecto en ti… ¿que escondes?

Trató de dormir, pero ese momento en que su corazón fue roto en mil pedazos volvió a su mente…

-Espera aquí hija, siéntate- dijo Anthony White con calma, le parecía ridículo estar en ese lugar, pero por su hija, haría cualquier cosa, quería darle una satisfacción.- Disculpe mi nombre es Anthony White, vengo de parte de George Harrison, Mr. Roberts

-A si es lo de la chica que quiere conocer a Terrry… mucho gusto Mr. White …tome asiento, lo llamaré…

El hombre salió de su escritorio y cruzó la puerta sin ver a Candy que estaba sentada en una banca, se perdía entre lasccias que ibana auadicionar… cargaba lo que abía quedado de su álbum.

-Un recomendado de George, Terry… tienes que venir

Terrence se acercó con actitud sarcástica, sorbió su cigarro y le aventó el humo a Roberts, - No

-Estas tomado… vas a conocer a esa chica… estamos a unos minutos de entrar a escena…

-Note preocupes como siempre sacaré la función adelante por lo miso no tengo tiempo para atender chiquillas caprichosas….

-Pero este es un caso especial Terry, ella sufrió un accidente por venir a verte, y quedó ciega

Candy sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies se sintió tan avergonzada…

-¿Ah si? Y ¿quiere verme? ¿Cómo si es ciega? – culminó soltando una carcajada… pero la mano de Roberts, cruzó su rostro cortando de tajo esa risa. Terry respetaba Roberts, fue el único que lo apoyo aun en contra de su padre el duque de Grandchester, había sido un padre para él y por eso no devolvió la bofetada, amén de que tenía razón había sido demasiado cruel con esa broma- Esta bien, solo déjame lavarme un poco

-Harías bien hueles a perfume barato de mujer, Madame Charlotte te mostró su nueva adquisición?

-No entremos en detalles- dijo tajante.

Como pudo Candy se paró sus piernas no la sostenían y ni conocía el lugar se fue tocando la pared y gritando "papá", Anthony la recibió en sus brazos..

-Vamonos, vámonos por favor

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿ Qué pasó?

-nada- no quiso decírselo a su padre para que no pasara también el por esa humillación. El Terry Grandchester que amaba solo estaba en su imaginación.- nada padre cambie de parecer, creo que no merezco todo esto, sería como premio a mi desobediencia de unos meses- por favor discúlpame con Mr. Roberts- vámonos, vámonos.- gritó.

Terry salió de su camerino para ver que sucedía pero no había nada en el pasillo y pudo ver un álbum que decía su nombre, estaba tirado junto a una silla cerca de su puerta.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
